


Novia

by M_Logolepsy



Series: overwatch one-offs and warm ups [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, That's it, a lil crack?, most pure trio hangs out, with a side dish of evil hacker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Logolepsy/pseuds/M_Logolepsy
Summary: Hana, Lúcio, and Lena go out after a long morning of training. A snapchat post brings Sombra onto their trail for less than evil reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fluffy mess. come message me on tumblr! i take requests! stop-nerfing-this.tumblr.com

“Okay, okay, here me out here,” Lúcio said, breathless between laughs. 

He, Lena, and Hana had gone out after a particularly long and early training session in Numbani for coffee. After a morning of sparring and training drills, they were all especially in need of a good time. The three were stretched out across the roof of Hana’s MEKA, drinking coffee and telling jokes. 

It was a welcome change from the work it took to reform overwatch. 

Tracer, as usual, was impatient. “Are you telling it or not?” 

“Right, so-” He broke into laughs again. “So a gamer, a musician, and a pilot, all criminals, walk into a coffee shop. What happens?” 

“This is just about-” Hana began.

“SHH, you’re killing the joke!” Lúcio hushed her. 

Hana rolled her eyes and laughed. “Okay, what happens?” 

“We get free coffee!” He cheered, holding up his coffee cup and bursting into giggles. 

“AYY!” Lena cheered, holding up her own cup, curling into herself with laughter and managing to fall off the mech. 

Between the terrible jokes and the tumbling brit, Hana found herself laughing. “You guys are sooo out of it. Training wasn’t that bad!” 

Lena gasped, flashing forward to rejoin them on top of the pink robot. “Love, you were in a flying robot! The only work you had to do was pressing buttons!” 

“Not true! I have to do a lot, and I was out of my mech today anyways,” Hana argued. 

“For thirty seconds!” Lúcio pretend to be angry, flopping backwards so that his head was on Hana’s lap and shaking his fist at her. “You’re welcome, by the way. Without me, that rush you had on Grandpa woulda been toast.” 

Hana shook her head, smoothing back Lúcio’s hair. “I would’ve been fine.” 

“You woulda been smacked to pieces by Rein’s hammer,” Lena told her, leaning on the streamer’s shoulder. 

“Well- Hey, you two are just trying to sleep on me!” 

“Busted!” Lúcio tiredly laughed. 

Hana had to admit, the two look absolutely wiped. If it’s only for a few minutes, then...

Ten minutes later, the alarms on her MEKA blared. The trio shot up from where they were sleeping. Lena immediately shot off to check around the area, and then to comfort any civilians in the park area they’d rested in. Lúcio was a little slower to action, shooting her a confused look before jumping off the mech to grab his sonic amplifier. 

Hana patted the top of the machine, sliding down and through the back into the cockpit. “Stop screaming,” She muttered at it, flicking on the control panel. A strange skull pattern lit up across the dashboard. 

“Ugh! No, no, no!” She cried, frustratedly powering up her mech completely and slamming on the boosters. “Where are you?!” 

Her boosters suddenly shut down, all of the maintenance lights flashing purple. She let out a groan as she slammed into the ground. The empty park in front of her materialized into a person. 

“Novia.” 

“You’re so- Ugh! My streams, fine, whatever, I can reschedule. My twitter? Fine! We can make jokes about it! You can be the weird hacker friend! Just another interest point! But my mech?! My nap with my friends?! Too far, Sombra, too far!” 

“Aw, relax, Hana. Your MEKA’s fine, and your friends are distracted, but it’s nothing harmless,” Sombra shrugged, leaning against the front window. 

Hana leaned forward, catching the sight of an omnic, lit up purple, wrapped around Lena’s shoulders as Lúcio hit them both into a wall with a soundwave. All three were screaming. 

She shook her head. “How’d you find us anyways? We’re supposed to be on the down-low.” 

Sombra laughed, opening a window at her finger tips. It displayed Lena’s official “Tracer” snapchat story. 

“Hey, D.Va, Lúcio, aren’t we criminals?” On-screen Lena said, donned in aviators and holding a cup of coffee. Hana, wearing a pair of round, pink ray-bans and Lúcio, wearing light green wayfarers and a Numbani visor, were also in the shot.

“Yeah...” The other two said together. 

All three sipped their drinks, displaying the logo of a small coffee shop in the city. 

“Oh, dammit.”

“Not my fault you make it easy to follow you,” Sombra shrugged. 

“Why are you following me? People in Overwatch say you do it for blackmail, but you’ve never done that on me. What’s your play?” Hana wondered out loud. 

Sombra sat up suddenly, turning as if to explain something, but she didn’t say anything. After a moment, she finally said, “I... Gotta go. Eres bonita, novia.” 

She disappeared back into the shadows, but Hana couldn’t help but wonder why she was blushing. 

She parked her mech, hopping out just in time to be met by her friends. Lena’s hair was suspiciously styled with the spikes pointing back and blown out to an insane degree. 

“Lúcio, what does novia mean?” 

“It’s girlfriend in Portuguese- and Spanish too, actually, they’re pretty similar. Why?”

If Hana came back to the base still horribly blushing, well, that was her business.


End file.
